<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spurious by Nicedear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360789">Spurious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicedear/pseuds/Nicedear'>Nicedear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Past Relationship(s), Religion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicedear/pseuds/Nicedear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol dan pikiran Skeptisnya tentang agama. Baekhyun yang ingin lebih lama bersama mantan kekasih.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spurious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1: FUSTIAN</p><p>Beberapa orang masih duduk di bangku bioskop meski lampu telah dinyalakan, begitupun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Film telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, namun keduanya masih larut dalam fikiran masing-masing. </p><p>“Kau tidak berencana keluar ?” tanya Chanyeol</p><p>“Apa kita akan langsung pulang?” Baekhyun Balik bertanya, sebenarnya pemuda itu enggan berpisah secepat ini. Mereka ahirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah dua tahun hilang kontak.</p><p>“Setidaknya ayo keluar dari sini dulu” Baekhyun dapat merasakan Keengganan Chanyeol untuk lebih lama bersama Baekhyun. Anak itu telah lama seperti ini, sejak ia memutuskan untuk hidup sesuai ekspektasi umum.</p><p>Selama perjalanan menuju area parkir, keduanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Baekhyun semakin merasa dirinya hanya dijadikan opsi cadangan untuk teman nonton. Baekhyun masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol, menghabiskan waktu sebagai teman lama, mereka bisa mampir di kedai kopi dan mengobrol tentang apa yang mereka lewatkan tentang satu sama lain. Baekhyun merindukan saat-saat hubungan mereka masih sedekat dulu. Hujan deras dan guntur berdentuman di langit, tapi mereka datang dengan McLaren Chanyeol, cuaca di luar sana tidak akan berpengaruh.</p><p>“Chanyeol…  di luar hujan dan petir, ayo tunggu hujannya reda dulu” </p><p>“Baek kita tidak akan basah” Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hujan, Baekhyun benci petir, dan Chanyeol sangat tahu itu. </p><p>“Chanyeol…. Kumohon aku akan mentraktirmu, kita tunggu hujan reda… ya?” Baekhyun benci harus merengek seperti ini, tapi ia lebih benci berkendara di saat petir.</p><p>“Baiklah….. kau mau  apa?” setidaknya sisi ini tidak pernah berubah dari Chanyeol, anak itu tidak pernah tahan kalau Baekhyun mulai merengek.</p><p>“BrewBee di Ground floor, mereka buka 24 jam”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Pada akhirnya Chanyeol membayar sendiri pesanannya, ia memiliki sepotong pie daging dan green tea frappe. Sementara tray Baekhyun tidak jauh dari menu Stroberi, satu cup muffin strawberry dan segelas strawberry milkshake.  Menu dihadapan cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol terdistraksi. Baekhyun pikir, mereka akan tetap seperti itu sampai berpuluh menit kedepan, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang menjadi pembuka obrolan kontroversial mereka malam itu.</p><p>“Baekhyun pernahkah kau berpikir ‘agama diciptakan manusia’?” </p><p>Baekhyun menjeda aktifitas mengunyahnya “Huh?” </p><p>“Lupakan! aku hanya manusia bingung yang suka memikirkan hal aneh” Chanyeol buru-buru menutup pembicaraan.  Tentu saja  Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu, selalu menjadi obrolan seru saat Chanyeol mulai mengambil topik sensitif.</p><p>“Aku mendengarmu, lanjutkan atau aku akan menusukmu” Baekhyun mengayunkan garpu pienya di depan bola mata Chanyeol “Lagipula apa kau tidak lelah mengabaikanku terus? ” </p><p>Untuk sesaat Chanyeol ragu untuk melanjutkan obrlan mereka, toh apa yang dikatakannya tadi hanya pemikiran iseng yang kadang- kadang melintas dibenaknya.</p><p>“Begini……, Belakangan ini aku berpikir kalau agama sebenarnya diciptakan oleh manusia, kalau kau melihat ajaran agama dan tempat agama itu muncul, terdapat korelasi” Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya, “misalnya agama abrahamik, seperti islam, yahudi dan Kristen mereka muncul di kawasan yang berdekatan, ketiga agama itu memiliki ajaran yang sangat mirip satu sama lain. Disamping itu kultur masyarakat di kawasan yang berdekatan biasanya mirip”</p><p>Inilah hal yang kadang menjengkelkan dari Chanyeol, pemuda itu bodoh dalam merunut kata, kalimatnya sering tidak koheren sampai Baekhyun kadang salah mengambil poin dari statement Chanyeol, membuat orang lain misinterpretasi kalimat pemuda itu.<br/>
“Aku butuh penjabaran yang lebih runut”   </p><p>“Semua ini hanya dalam bentuk pertanyaan Baek” pemuda itu merengut kecil “Ketiga agama abrahamik memiliki nabi, Benar? Aku tidak terlalu tau tentang Yahudi, tapi islam dan kristen memiliki nabi yang hampir sama, hanya saja islam mengakui keberadaan Muhammad sebagai nabi sedang kristen tidak, Baekhyun…. baigaimana kalau para nabi ini sebenarnya manusia cerdas  yang memiliki pengaruh kuat dalam peradaban kuno timur tengah, Afrika utara dan eropa? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau seandainya  tidak ada wahyu dari tuhan, ajaran-ajaran itu merupakan hasil pemikiran mereka yang ditujukan untuk membuat hukum bagi masyrakat lampau, tentu saja dalam hal ini tujuan ajaran agama baik, pemikiran ini kemudian dikembangkan dari nabi ke nabi sesuai kebutuhan peradaban saat itu. Dasarnya manusia memiliki sikap pembangkang, jadi ancaman semacam neraka dan hadiah semacam surga dibutuhkan sebagai reward. Entitas maha segalanya semacam tuhan dibuat untuk membuat mereka takut, dan mengikuti hukum yang ada”</p><p>Untuk sesaat Baekhyun hampir terbawa oleh ucapan Chanyeol, ini mulai menarik untuk dibicarakan “Tapi Chanyeol, mereka mengatakan ajaran agama yang diturunkan sangat sempurna , apa menurutmu manusia bisa menciptakan detail yang hampir sempurna seperti itu?”</p><p>Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sambil memandang embun di jendela ia kembali berucap,  “maaf sebelumnya, aku hanya orang bodoh yang suka bertanya, Baek apa kau yakin itu sempurna? Siapa yang mengatakannya  sempurna? Pemuka agama dan orang-orang yang telah dicekoki hal itu sedari kecil? ” Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada Baekhyun. “Kalau memang sempurna, Kenapa sering sekali menimbulkan perbedaan interpretasi yang memicu pada perselisihan? Dan lagi kenapa tuhan abrahamik hanya mengingat ciptaanya yang berdomisili di afrika Utara, Eropa dan Timur Tengah, kenapa tidak menurunkan nabi di Asia Timur, Karibia, Oseania atau daerah lain? Kenapa malah membiarkan mereka tersesat dengan dewa dewi? ”</p><p>“Hey penyataanmu tadi terkesan ………,” Baekhyun menjilati sisa krim di garpunya  “Kau mengatakan agama non abrahamik sesat begitu?”</p><p>“Kau salah mengambil poin Baek, Begini, bukankah setiap agama abrahamik mengganggap ajaran di luar kepercayaan mereka sesat? Tapi kenapa nabi dan ajarannya tidak pernah diturunkan di daerah diluar Afrika Utara, Timur Tengah Dan Eropa? Bukankah saat itu, kita, Asia timur sudah  memiliki peradabaan sendiri? Kalau tuhan Abrahamik yang paling benar, kenapa beliau pilih kasih dan hanya menurunkan petunjuknya pada tiga kawasan itu? Kenapa membiarkan peradabaan Jepang percaya akan  Dewi Amaterasu?, Bangsa Maya dengan Dewa Matahari? Beberapa perdaban kuno lain dengan Animisme? dimana hal ini jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan ajaran abrahamik”  </p><p>“Ehhh………. tapi pada akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mempelajari agama kita”  Baekhyun ingat dulu ia pernah mendengar bahwa dosa non believer akan diampuni jika mereka belum mengenal  ajaran allah. Mungkin itu juga berlaku bagi agama abrahamik lain?</p><p>“Maksudku Baek, tuhan mengirimkan puluhan nabi di tiga kawasan itu tapi tidak satupun di kawasan lain yang lebih luas? Dan ingat tiga kawasan itu berdekatan pula, bukankah penyebaran ajaran akan lebih efisien jika nabi diturunkan secara merata di kawasan kawasan yang telah memiliki peradaban, dan tolong jangan katakan kita-asia timur- mungkin belum memiliki peradaban saat para nabi diutus, beberapa kawasan sudah memilikinya, kau bisa googling untuk itu ”</p><p>Baekhyun buru-buru menggeser lockscreen poselnya, jari lentik Baekhyun dengan cepat menekan ikon browser, mengetikkan rangkain huruf. Pemuda itu sedikit banyak penasaran dengan obrolan mereka saat ini. Sayangnya, jaringan internet malam ini membuat Baekhyun jengkel, disaat ia membutuhkan informasi cepat, jaringan internet menolak untuk kooperatif dengan dirinya, selama beberapa menit ponselnya masih menampilkan lingkaran biru  yang terus berputar tanda pemuatan.  Bakhyun menatap Chanyeol, pemuda itu tengah menyuap potongan daging, dia kembali pada sikap acuhnya. Baekhyun masih menginginkan obrolan mereka berlanjut, jadi Baekhyun mengutip perkataan pemuka agama yang mengajarinya semasa sekolah dasar.</p><p>“Chanyeol, dari bicaramu tadi, seolah kau meragukan cara tuhan menurunkan firmannya. bukankah tuhan lebih mengetahui segalanya?  Pengetahuan kita sebagai manusia hanya seujung kuku, apa yang kita anggap benar belum tentu benar, tuhanlah yang paling tahu, bukankah begitu?”</p><p>Kalimat Baekhyun mendistraksi Chanyeol dari potongan pai daging, ia menatap Bakhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang membola, selama beberapa saat mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. Keheningan diantara mereka pecah saat Chanyeol terkekeh geli, Baekhyun pikir ia sedikit sinting karena itu. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Chanyeol kembali memberikan atensi penuhnya pada Baekhyun. </p><p>“Bukankah itu hipokrit, dalam ayatnya kita disuruh berpikir tapi kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk meragukan?” </p><p>Embun semakin mengaburkan pandangan keluar, dan Baekhyun dibuat bingung oleh kalimat Chanyeol<br/>
“Aku……” ada jeda dalam kalimat Baekhyun, “aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol”</p><p>“Agama selalu berdalih tuhan lebih tahu setiap kita meragukan ajaran atau cerita yang tidak logis? Bukankah itu cara ynag paling sempurna untuk menutup diskusi, membungkam keraguan umatnya” Chanyeol menyuruput greentea frappe “Ayolah kau pasti pernah mengalami itu Baek, kau pasti pernah mengalaminya saat berdiskusi dengan mereka” Baekhyun paham betul kata ‘mereka’ merujuk pada siapa. Sebagai golongan minoritas di tengah gejolak politik identitas di negara mereka saat ini, Golongan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering kali menjadi kambing hitam. </p><p>“Oh lihat artikelmu sudah terbuka”  Chanyeol menunjuk layar ponsel Baekhyun, menampilkan laman terkait peradaban kuno. Tentang situs Ban Chiang yang menjadi penanda akan keberadaan peradaban di Thailand 1495 hingga 900 tahun sebelum masehi. Lalu sejarah sungai Huang he di Tiongkok, sungai yang menjadi saksi peradaban bangsa Tiongkok yang telah ada sejak 7000 tahun sebelum masehi. Bahkan kepulauan Jepang yang terpisah dari benua utama asia, telah memiliki peradaban dengan rumah-rumah tanahnya sejak zaman jomon, 14.000 tahun sm. masih terlalu banyak hal yang belum Baekhyun baca tentang peradaban kuno. </p><p>Baekhyun  tengah membaca infiltrasi ajaran kristen pada Bangsa Amerika Kuno saat telpon dari Sehun masuk. Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, ia malas berbicara dengan Sehun saat ini. Belakangan mereka kerap berselisih karena masalah yang kurang penting menurut Baekhyun. Pemuda itu bebal dan tidak pernah mau mengalah sekalipun ia salah, Baekhyun terus terusan menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Sehun juga sering meminta foto-foto nude Baekhyun untuk ‘refrensi’. Dan Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin menunjukan sisi semacam itu pada Chanyeol. Itu sama saja seperti ia mengatakan ‘oh aku benar benar payah tanpamu, aku selalu mendapat bajingan’ bagi Baekhyun itu sama saja seperti mempermalukan diri di depan Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya.  </p><p>“siapa? Kenapa tidak diangkat?”</p><p>Dengan enggan Baekhyun menjawab “Kekasihku”</p><p>“Kau masih mengencani lelaki?” </p><p>“Oh astaga Chanyeol, kau tahu meski biseks aku lebih tertarik dengan lelaki” Baekhyun mencebik, Chanyeol bersikap seakan-akan dia lupa tentang Baekhyun, lupa tentang segala hal selama 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan itu. “kau sendiri punya pemikiran semacam itu tentang agama tapi menolak untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita, bukankah kita berpisah karena larangan dalam kepercayaanmu?” </p><p>Chanyeol tampak ragu akan melanjutkan atau tidak, telunjuk pemuda itu mengetuk meja mahoni dengan ritme yang menjengkelkan bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, “Yang perlu kau tahu Baek, kita tidak pernah berpisah karena agamaku , kita berpisah karena egoku untuk melindungi masa depanku sendiri”</p><p>“huh? Kita berpisah  karena kau ingin mengikuti ajaran tuhanmu bukan? Menjauhi dosa homoseksual? ”</p><p>Pukul 00.05 pagi, hanya mereka pelanggan café, atmosfer dan situasi café seakan menyoraki mereka melanjutkan obrolan kontroversial. “Baek, aku berasal dari keluarga berpengaruh, bisa dipakai untuk mendompleng karirku. Mereka dan masyarakat umum masih mengganggap hubungan semacam ini sebagai dosa yang paling besar. aku ingin hidup lancar, karir, sosial dan keluarga, dan homoseksual bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk itu, aku hanya menyingkirkan potensi ancaman. Dalam hal ini hubungan kita berpotensi merusak karir dan hidupku”  </p><p>Chanyeol, pemuda itu selalu mengedepankan kepentingannya, pemuda itu visioner, mempertimbangkan untung rugi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dulu, Baekhyun sering kali melihat sikap Chanyeol yang tidak ragu mengabaikan orang lain demi tujuan pribadinya, kini Baekhyun semakin jelas melihat hal itu. Chanyeol tahu betul bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi masa sulit diawal perpisahan mereka.  Baekhyun memiliki lingkungan sampah yang membuat piskis nya rapuh, dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun di saat lingkungan sampah itu mencekik dirinya. Pemuda itu mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikan semua itu, tetap melangkah maju meninggalkan dirinya. Baekhyun memaafkan sikap Chanyeol dulu karena berpikir Chanyeol meninggalkan dirinya demi tuhan, demi menjaga ketaatan. Faktanya Chanyeol meninggalkan dirinya karena menganggap Baekhyun sebagai beban, potensi ancaman. </p><p>“Kau sering menampakkan sikap seolah-olah kau pro pada kaum homophobia….., bukankah itu munafik? Oh kau bahkan kadang menasihatiku untuk mengikuti sitem ”</p><p>“Bagiku mengikuti sistem adalah pilihan termudah, aku tidak sehebat dan seberani itu untuk melawan arus. Dan bagiku kaupun aneh, bertindak tanpa mempertimbangkan”  </p><p>“Apa itu berati kau mengakui kalau homoseks ataupun biseks adalah kesalahan ?”</p><p>“Baek…., bukan begitu, aku tidak mengatakan menjadi minoritas benar atau salah, aku tidak berkapasitas untuk menentukan itu, yang aku tahu agama abrahamik melarang hal ini. 2 agama abrahamik, kristen dan islam menyumbang 55% populasi manusia di dunia, ini data tahun 2015 dan mungkin saat ini angka itu sudah naik. Kau tahu apa artinya Baek? terkadang sesuatu menjadi kebenaran saat banyak orang mengakui itu benar, sebagian besar waktu kebenaran itu relatif. disamping itu agama yang paling semangat menolak isu homoseksual adalah abrahamik, banyak agama lain yang tidak menyinggung isu semacam ini, budha misalnya, budha tidak mengatakan apapun terkait isu ini”</p><p>Baekhyun terkikik “lucu bagaimana mereka selalu mengatakan semua agama menolak LGBT, padahal di dunia ini ada sekitar 4200 agama dan kepercayaan” Baekhyun juga jengah dengan sikap masyarakat yang menolak LGBT dengan alasan yang diilmiah-ilmiahkan, padahal jika dipikir-pikir satu satunya alasan menolak LGBT dalam masyarakat modern adalah agama, ah… ralat, agama mayoritas. Lucu, bagaiamana mereka memaksa orang lain mengikuti ajaran mereka dengan dalih ‘jika LGBT tidak dihentikan, semua orang akan terkena petaka dari tuhan’ Sampai Saat ini Baekhyun menunggu azab itu. “Chanyeol…, orang-orang menolak LGBT karena takut terkena petaka, petaka karena membiarkan hal amoral itu”</p><p>“bisa berikan aku bukti konkret azab itu?, jangan berikan contoh legenda-legenda alkitab yang belum sepenuhnya kita dapatkan bukti ilmiahnya” </p><p>Baekhyun teringat obrolan teman-teman yang mengatakan bencana Tsunami Thailand pada 2004 silam merupakan azab bagi negara itu. “2004, Thailand terkena Tsunami besar”</p><p>Manik carob Chanyeol yang semula menatap embun dengan cepat bergulir pada Baekhyun, untuk sepersekian detik Baekhyun merasakan sorot menghina di mata itu. Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang berusaha ia buat senormal mungkin “Karena bencana yang sama, pesisir Aceh tersapu habis, wah…. Mereka terkena azab padahal daerahnya paling gencar menjalankan syariah. Oh! hampir lupa katanya orang tak berdosa pun akan ikut terkena azab jika tidak melarang, begitu kan?” Chanyeol tertawa sarkastik pada ahir kalimatnya “cerdik sekali cara manusia menghilangkan perbedaan, dasarnya perbedaan sering kali dianggap ancaman, jadi menghomogenkan manusia itu harus dilakukan. Cerdik ya…, contohnya dengan azab masal macam ini. Jadi kaum mayoritas pastinya akan menekan LGBT karena takut ikut terkena azab, pffffftttt…” Chanyeol kembali bertopang dagu , memandang keluar.</p><p>Baekhyun kembali bertanya “Oh kau punya cerita lain?”</p><p>“Pernah mendengar dewa Chin dari peradaban maya?, dia adalah dewa homoseksual. Dalam budaya bangsa maya, intercourse homoseksual dipandang sebagai hal yang lebih spiritual dan magis dibanding seks heteroseksual. Kau bisa mencari tentang dewi Tlazoteotl dari Aztec, dewa Xochipilli dari Toltec, kisah dewi Amaterasu dari jepang, dewa Hyakintos dari yunani kuno. Catatan-catatan tiongkok kuno tidak menggambarkan homoseksual sebagai ketidakwajaran, misalnya catatan dari dinasti Liu Song” Chanyeol  berdecak kecil, terlihat jengah dengan bahasan mereka “kau bisa mencari sendiri, Gunakan keyword berbahasa Inggris, akan habis waktuku menjabarkan semuanya. Dan perlu kau ingat, dengan mengatakan ini bukan berati aku menyalahkan ajaran abrahamik yang melarang homoseksual. Pada zamannya larangan itu berperan penting untuk membantu homo sapiens terus berkembang biak. Dulu, angka harapan hidup manusia sangatlah rendah, jadi membiarkan hubungan homoseksual yang tidak menghasilkan keturunan adalah pilihan bodoh. Hanya saja dengan teknologi dan populasi manusia yang membludak saat ini, aturan itu tidak lagi relevan kan?”</p><p>Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung, jika Baekhyun tidak salah interpretasi, dari kalimat-kalimatnya Chanyeol tidak mempercayai agama, dia tidak mempercayai pandangan mainstream tentang homoseksual. Tapi mengapa sikap pemuda itu berkebalikan dengan sikap keseharianya.</p><p>“Chanyeol, maafkan aku jika salah mengambil kesimpulan” Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, genggaman pada gelas pelastik mengerat “Kau tidak mempercayai agama sepenuhnya, kau juga tidak percaya bahwa homoseksual merupakan  kesalahan, tapi kenapa sikapmu berkebalikan dengan pikiranmu?”</p><p>Entah berapa kali Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah hari ini, kedua manik carobnya menatap Baekhyun prihatin, “aku yang bertele-tele atau kau yang bodoh Baek? tidak setuju bukan berati aku akan menolak untuk mengikuti. Lagipula aku seorang biseks, aku masih menyukai lawan jenis, mengikuti arus tidak akan sebegitu sulitnya untukku dan kaupun harusnya begitu”</p><p>“Tapi Yeo—“</p><p>“Baek!, anomali semacam itu bisa mengganjal karirku, kau bicara seolah tidak tahu bagaiamana kerasnya masyarakat mengucilkan LGBT. Karirku bisa hancur jika mereka tahu akan preferensi seksualku. Jika aku memilih hidup ‘normal’ semuanya akan lebih mudah. Kalaupun nantinya masa laluku yang pernah mengencani sesama jenis tekuak, mereka akan simpati denganku, menganggap aku ‘sembuh’ karena berhasil mengencani perempuan. Meskipun fakta sebenarnya aku masihlah sama seperti dulu, seorang biseks”</p><p>Baekhyun hendak menyanggah Chanyeol saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Sehun lagi, pemuda itu akan terus menelponnya jika sudah begini. Tampaknya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang terganggu dengan deringan ponsel Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunjuk ponsel Baekhyun dengan dagunya, isyarat agar Baekhyun menerima telpon Sehun. </p><p>*********<br/>
“Hallo?”</p><p>“kau dimana?” tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tanpa memperhatikan waktu pula. “data selulermu menyala, kau tidak pernah tidur dengan data seluler menyala. Aku di Bucheon sekarang, kau dimana?”</p><p>Gelas pelastik dalam genggaman Baekhyun kini penyok “Hyundai Department Store”</p><p>“dengan siapa? Untuk apa?”</p><p>“jalan-jalan dengan teman”</p><p>“selarut ini? teman yang mana” </p><p>“Chanyeol”</p><p>“aku datang, kau harus pulang” menyedihkan betapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak perintah itu seberapapun menjengkelkannya nada absolut dalam kalimat Sehun</p><p>******<br/>
Situasi canggung kembali menyelimuti mantan kekasih itu. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun merasa malu akan hubungan beracunnya yang terekspos di depan mantan kekasih. Di sisi yang lain, Chanyeol merasa bingung bagaimana harus bersikap, mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun diperlakukan membuatnya merasa kesal pada kekasih Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol hanyalah orang luar saat ini, dia tidak tahu persis hubungan Baekhyun dan kekasihnya.  Jadilah dua pemuda itu mengabaikan keberadaan satu sama lain, seolah sibuk dengan gelas frappe yang telah kosong sejak setengah jam lalu. Chanyeol ingin membicarakan banyak hal dengan Baekhyun, ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada pemuda itu. Misalnya, pertanyaan mengapa Baekhyun masih mempertahankan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Chanyeol ingin melihat sudut pandang orang semacam Baekhyun, yang sering kali hidup tanpa pertimbangan.  </p><p>Sejujurnya terkadang Chanyeol ingin hidup serampangan, terlahir dengan sifat kaku dan penuh pertimbangan semacam dirinya terkadang melelahkan. Sementara Baekhyun, pemuda itu masih ingin mengorek pikiran-pikiran ‘nakal’ Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyukai sisi Chanyeol yang itu. Apa mau dikata, perbincangan mereka malam itu harus berakhir karena Sehun datang menepuk pundak Baekhyun.  Iris tajam pemuda itu menatap antagonis kearah Chanyeol, well tatapannya memang selalu seperti itu.</p><p> “kami permisi” Sehun sedikit menundukan kepala pada Chanyeol, sopan santun. Dan Chanyeol?, tentu saja ia menyapa balik Sehun dengan sopan. Sekalipun ekor mata Chanyeol melirik tangan Sehun yang mencengkram erat pergelangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bertindak, ini bukan masalah Chanyeol lagi. Malam ini bibir Baekhyun dipoles tipis dengan lip tint sewarna rouge, persis apa yang selalu digunakan pemuda itu selama mereka bersama. Sebelum beranjak, belah bibir Baekhyun berujar.</p><p>“Chanyeol, yang kaukatakan ini bisa saja sudah diprediksi agama jauh sebelumnya” Baekhyun mengigit kecil bibirnya “ung.. aku pernah melihat ayat yang mengatakan… ukh aku lupa persisnya… intinya salah satu ciri orang sesat adalah ia terus menerus menanyakan kebenaran agama tersebut, persis seperti yang kaulakukan saat ini, berati dengan kau mempertanyakan hal-hal itu agama benar, agama benar akan kemunculan orang-orang sepertimu, orang-orang yang terus bertanya dan mengolok olok perintah agama yang menurut akalmu konyol”</p><p>Baekhyun mengatakannya, hal yang paling membuatnya bingung, hal yang menurut Chanyeol 'cara licik agama untuk menjadi absolut' namun bisa jadi itulah kebenarannya. Hal-hal yang dikatakannya pada Baekhyun malam ini, Chanyeol akui masihlah mentah dan dapat di debunk dengan mudah. Karena sejujurnya Chanyeol hanya manusia bingung, ia tidak ingin terlihat arogan karena terlalu skeptis tapi banyak hal yang membuatnya ragu. Chanyeol ingin balik mendebat Baekhyun, namun lidahnya kelu, ia semakin bingung, pertanyaan Baekhyun ada benarnya namun Chanyeol merasa pemikirannya juga tidak salah. Pada akhirnya pasangan kekasih itu pulang, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan baru, mungkin obrolan mereka memang belumlah selesai.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>